The Devious Plan
by sparkysparkyboomgirl
Summary: When Toph explains how Aang and Katara secretly feel about each other, Sokka feels it is his brotherly duty to  er  'help'. In other words meddle and makes and plan, hence the title, with the help from a little blind bandit...R&R!:D
1. Start of a plan

This is my first fic so don't be too critical – please review though – you know you would want people to review your stories… : )

**Disclaimer – Guess What?!!? I don't own avatar or any of it's characters. Not one. Not even the foaming mouth guy…**

**------------------------**

Toph's ears perked up as she heard two figures coming out of the forest. She put her foot down and the vibrations told her it was only Aang and Katara.

She snorted and went back to listening to the embers crackle in their little campfire.

Sokka who had just recently sat down gave her a befuddled glance, then realizing she couldn't see, asked her "What was that?"

"What was WHAT Snoozles?"

"That snort laugh sound you just made?" He asked becoming even more confused.

"Oh that. I heard someone in the woods but then I saw…or felt…it was just Aang and Katara."

"Uhh, how is that funny?" Sokka asked with an expression of great confusion plastered on his face.

"It's just that they're probably shamelessly flirting with each other again." Toph responded coolly.

"SHAMELESSLY WHAT?!"

"Flirting. It what two people do when they like each other and-"

"But! Katara – my sister – she – and he – BUT THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" He shouted now on the verge on insanity.

"Sure they do. They just don't know it. Aang's always complimenting her, and she's always hugging him and kissing his cheek. But it doesn't seem like either of them is confessing their 'undying love' for one another anytime soon." She explained shamelessly using air quotes.

Oh" He mumbled trying to think of a loophole to this conundrum. "But they're friends. Friends hug and compliment each other." Sokka smiled hoping this would explain why the avatar and his sister where so close.

"Yea, sure but when friends hug or touch one another their heartbeats don't skyrocket like they're having a stroke." She replied dowsing his one and only explanation.

He scratched his head thoughtfully. If anyone where to be in love with Katara he would choose Aang. He was trustworthy, loyal, kind and had matured very much over their travels.

At this Aang and Katara roamed out of the forest, delivering the fire wood they where sent to get. Aang was blushing and Katara was busying herself by cooking some trout, making sure she didn't catch anyone's eye.

Now that Sokka had accepted that the two young teens had secretly fallen in love with each other, he decided that he and Toph should somehow bring them together. Yes. That would be fun…

**------------------------**

**To be continued!!**

**Mwhaha, please review!! I know it's slightly suckish, but you know you want to find out what happens! **

**So review! **

**Just click that go button. **

**Go head.**

**Why are you still reading?**

**JUST CLICK!! **

**And you know – have a good day… : D **


	2. Set into action

**Look, another chapter!**

**Disclaimer – Things I own: Socks. An Ipod. Many cans of Ginger Ale. A coupon for Delia's.**

**Thing's I don't own: Squirrels. A farm. Christmas. Avatar. Tear **

**------------------------**

Sokka furred his brow, while attempting to think of a foolproof plan to get Aang and Katara to FINALLY get together, but a plan that still ensured his ability to tease them about it later.

Sokka is not the world's greatest thinker. Or a great thinker to begin with…He required some assistance.

"Toph! Come here!" He leaned in close to make sure the 'love birds' couldn't here them. "We should some how get Aang and Katara together! It would be kind of fun, plus we get to mock them later! And on top of that – they'll owe us BIG TIME." Sokka heard Toph laugh manically under her breath.

"I think that just may be the best idea you've ever had."

**------------------------**

"Remember the plan?" Sokka whispered to Toph as they casually strode back to camp.

"How could I forget? I made it up."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll just make then so uncomfortable and flustered that they'll just EXPLODE with their confession." Toph then stopped and turned to stare – or try to anyway – at Sokka.

"Dude, get a grip it's just a little devious plan, sheesh." Toph reprimanded. Sokka grumbled, as they sat down across from Aang and Katara, and set their plan into action.

"Let's sing you guys!" Sokka chimed while the two unsuspecting teens stared in shock.

"Uh, Sokka have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Katara asked reproachfully.

"No, Katara, actually it was my idea," Toph lied, "When I was back at the Bei Fong residence we would sing these old folk songs now and then. They said that music was good for the blind. And to be truthful, I kind of miss it." Sokka was about to congratulate Toph on her excellent lying skills, but he caught himself.

"Sure Toph," Aang said sympathetically, "What do you want to sing?" Sokka formed a small grin, while his plan began to unravel.

"The Cave of Two Lovers! You know when the hippies sang it, at first I didn't like it but it kind of grew on me." He reported happily.

"Ohh, yeah, I love that song! Let's all join hands!" Toph said joyfully while grabbing Sokka and Katara's hands.

Blushes began to creep up Katara and Aang's faces as they recalled their own journey into the cave of two lovers. They reluctantly join hands, but refused to look each other in the eye.

SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN! SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL! YEAH!

After a few minutes of enduring Sokka's unusually falsetto voice, the group silenced. Aang was twiddling his thumbs and blushing madly, while Katara ran her fingers though her and avoided anyone's gaze.

Sokka chuckled. His sister and Aang had thought Sokka suspected that nothing had happened in that cave. On the contrary, he knew something happened that made them blush each time it was brought up.

"That sure was a great cave…And so romantic. Two lovers! In a cave. A dark, romantic, cave – alone." Sokka informed Toph, although this comment had made Aang pull at his collar and bury his face in his hands. Katara simply pulled her knees up to her face so no one could see her flourishing blush.

"Sokka already told me about how he got out – badger moles and stuff – but what about you two? He," she said pointing to Sokka, "said you two 'let love lead the way' or something? Did you find cupid and make him lead you out of there?"

Katara wasn't able to form sentences correctly, and Aang was barely able to move due to all the embarrassment. "Why are you two blushing so madly?" Sokka asked. The two glanced at each other and accidentally locked eyes for a moment, making them blush even harder.

"Yeah, and your hearts sound like they're about to beat right out of your chests!" Toph informed them with fake concern.

"Are you two hiding something from us?"

"Are you two hiding something from each other?"

"ARE YOU SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, BUT WON'T TELL THE OTHER HOW YOU FEEL?!" Sokka smiled, as he knew that his plan was about to pay off.

"Yes! I'm in love with Katara okay? But she obviously doesn't feel the same way!" Aang shouted, projecting his face from under his hands.

"How do you know that? It so happens I do love you!" Katara shouted back, standing up to face Aang.

It suddenly dawned on them what they had just admitted.

"Our work here is done" Toph mumbled to Sokka, as they left the two staring blankly back at one another.

**------------------------**

**YAAY CHAPTER TOW IS DONE! **

**Pleeeeeeaassse review! It'll only take less than a minute! Pweese…**

**ANYWAY – I think I'll make another chapter where Aang and Katara become UNFROZEN in their stupor and finally talk about their relationship. Annnnd maybe a little revenge on Sokka :D **

**Sokka: WHY?!! WHY ME?!?**

**Me: Uh, because I'm the author **

**Sokka: Damm, you got me there.**


	3. Reprocussion

**Annnd- the final chapter! Wee. **

**Disclaimer – take a wild guess,,,**

**------------------------**

Aang and Katara stood staring blank faced at one another. Aang felt as though he where about to pass out as the fact that Katara loved him back processed through his brain.

Katara on the other hand was already thinking of a good baby name for the child of an Airbender and a Waterbender.

"Urm – maybe we should take a walk?" Katara suggested. Aang only nodded still completely red in the face. "So did you by any chance mean what you said or was it just Midnight Sun madness?" She questioned him.

"Well – I – I mean – you're a beautiful girl – and – I erm- "

"I'll take that as a resounding yes." Katara whispered softly so only he could hear her. He smiled goofily, as he slowly reached towards Katara's hand. She beat him to the punch and grabbed both his hands so they faced each other.

"I've always kind of loved you some where deep down. But up until recently I would push that feeling away. I never thought the 'All powerful Savior-of-the-world Avatar would ever…"

Aang cut her off by placing his finger on her lips and pulling her into an embrace. "I've always loved you and I'll never stop."

Katara pulled out of the embrace and leaned in towards him to their foreheads rested on one another.

"So we're kinda in love with each other?" Katara asked sheepishly.

"Guess so…" Aang replied in a warm breath, as he drew closer to her.

He finally placed his lips on hers. And that night they kissed under the full moon and millions of stars all applauding that they FINALLY came out and told each other how they felt.

**------------------------**

Toph and Sokka high-fived from the bush they where hiding in. You didn't expect them to do all that work to not spy on them afterwards.

"Wait…" Sokka mumbled, "THEY'RE KISSING!"

"You bet, Snoozles. And you helped make it happen." Toph replied smiling at Sokka primitive ignorance.

"Ahh, damm you, Toph, and your superior logic!"

**------------------------**

Yay! THE END! That was Sokka's revenge by the way. O know that he helped get his sister to make out with Aang. Ha. Poor Sokka…

Sokka : Yeah! Poor me! I deserve some cured meat for this… 

**Me: I'm a vegetarian.**

**Sokka : Damm. **

**Review please! Just click and type! **

**:D eat ur veggies!**


	4. Extra

Hey people!!

Ok, this isn't a chapter – obviously…but I wanna know what you all think or want me to write next. I am strictly Kataang, Tokka, and Suka though.

No zutara!! EVER.

I'm mainly romance since writing just general bores me. "/ romance" is what im looking for but I really want a plot from u people. The genre is a little too broad……….

Weeee

Sparkysparkyboomgirl 3


End file.
